


naptime

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: for Smoochtober Day 12, a kiss on the ear.Pulling the blanket he commandeered from the hall closet over his shoulders, Roxas begins his invasion.





	naptime

**Author's Note:**

> ssshhhhhhhhs hshshshshsh we're all pretending this went up on the 12th, got it? got it.

The couch bounces a little when Roxas drops onto it, which Axel does not seem to pay any mind to, continuing to swear under his breath at the video game he’s struggling to beat. He hasn’t noticed, or doesn’t care, that his tongue is out, making him look more than a little foolish, but Roxas can only shake his head, fond. Or, he would, if he had the energy.

(Who _ever_ has the energy anymore, these days?)

Pulling the blanket he commandeered from the hall closet over his shoulders, Roxas begins his invasion.

It starts slow, Roxas scooting to sit beside Axel. The redhead shoots him a quick smile and an easy, “Hey, babe,” as he keeps playing. That’s fine. Roxas doesn’t want him to stop playing. He just. Wants to move a little closer. Pull his legs up, tucking his feet under the blanket, chilled from the tile floor. And then, nice and easy, Roxas tips over, leaning heavily on Axel as he snakes his way up to press a kiss on the curve of Axel’s neck, and further up still to the shell of his ear. Smooth metal meets his lips, the ball of one of Axel’s piercings.

“Hey there,” Axel murmurs. He shifts a bony shoulder to wrap an arm around Roxas. “Doing alright?”

“Mmph. Naptime.”

“Now now, Roxas. No rest for the wicked.”

Roxas snorts, smooshing his face into Axel’s neck. “Fuck that. I’ll sleep all I like.”

Axel’s laugh is a vibrant rumble in his ear and his fingers where they card through the soft curling hairs at the nape of Roxas’s neck are warm. Roxas wants a little to crawl inside him and never leave, to stake out the corners of Axel for himself, but draping himself like a human-shaped blanket over his body will have to do for now.

Lips brush against his temple, his ear, trailing aimlessly as Axel drops them without a care. “Fine, fine, go to sleep, Roxas. I’ll be right here.”

“S’damn right you will be,” Roxas says, more of a slurring of words than an actual statement, but he gets to settle against Axel’s frame with his heartbeat as a lullaby, and drift off easily into the soft grip of slumber.


End file.
